1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic and semiautomatic guns having a reciprocating bolt to receive rounds of ammunition seriatim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional single barrel automatic guns do not have positive control of the round as it is fed to the face of the bolt. Conventionally, the gun bolt has a single side extractor hook and pushes a transversely biased round longitudinally along a ramp surface to provide transverse displacement of the round until the round is coaxial with the gun bolt and engaged by the extractor hook. This ramping scheme allows the possibility of the gun bolt "overriding" or "underriding" the round. Conventional, relatively highly reliable feed mechanisms of this type are shown by R. H. Colby in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,175 issued Mar. 21, 1972 and by J. F. O'Brien in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,646 issued May 16, 1972. Reference may also be had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,207 issued to R. F. Hudson on Dec. 23, 1930, to the various feeders illustrated in "The Machine Gun" by G. M. Chinn, Vol. IV, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1955, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,787 issued to H. Brieger on Oct. 11, 1966, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,640 issued to B. Maillard on July 1, 1969, to U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,204 issued to E. M. Stoner on July 15, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,371, issued to L. C. McFarland on July 10, 1973.